


Reformation

by CrystalNavy



Series: Intergalactic Heroes [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Revolution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Even though Earth is safe, the current system still needs to change, and Steven has just the Gems with the biggest chance to help during the implementation of this change.





	Reformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis and Peridot meet Navy.

The ship touched lightly upon the surface of Gem Homeworld. The hatch doors opened, and the passengers disembarked one by one. First to step onto Homeworld's pristine structure was Jasper, followed shortly by Peridot, Lapis Lazuli, and finally, Pearl. All four Gems now sported a star on their person, signifying their status as Crystal Gems.

"You must be the new ambassadors." an Agate walked up to them "I used to be Pink Diamond's Agate, and then, I was assigned to Yellow Diamond after she was shattered. Now that we know she is alive, I am a part of her court again. And speaking of which, there is someone here who wants to see you."

The four Gems looked at one another.

"You three are all set." she said "All except the fusion. The Gem who wants to talk to you wants only one half of yours to be present."

Garnet nodded, splitting into Ruby and Sapphire.

"Her Clarity is to wait here." the Agate explained "Everybody else, follow me."

-x-

The meeting room was spacious and oval-shaped. On the other end of it, stood a Ruby with Yellow Diamond's insignia on her vest. Ruby, Peridot and Lapis all stiffened when they saw her, and she noticed it. Quietly, she walked over to them.

"I want....." Navy knelt in front of them "I want to start over again."

She grabbed Lapis' hand.

"There was a time I considered abandoning my plan altogether and stayed with you guys, but then.....I wanted to do something right for a change." Navy admitted "I wanted for you to feel vindicated, so I went through with my original intent."

Lapis sighed and sat down on the marble floor. Peridot, on the other hand, have Navy a small smile.

"I was happy......I thought that you were really gonna join us."

"So did I......" Navy hung her head in shame "But.....could we leave the past behind us?"

Here, she looked directly at Ruby.

"Could we recreate the other balloon?" she asked hopefully


End file.
